The Emerald Elf
by HPLotRForever
Summary: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy fights Voldemort for the last time, and kills him. But at the same time gets hit by Voldemorts spell. They gets thrown into Middle Earth where they tries to help the fellowship. There is only one tiny problem: the both of them are elflings! HPLotR Elfling!Harry,Draco Fatherly!Aragorn,Legolas No Slash! (Rating kind of high..and I changed the summary)


A/N: This is my first fanfiction, so please don't be to men to me. I will continue uploading then I have the time. I don't have any time but I shall try. 

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR LORD OF THE RINGS!

* * *

><p>Voldemort stared at him. He could not believe that he finally got a hold of the one and only Harry Potter. In front of his throne had he been thrown and he was bloody and had injuries all over.<p>

It had taken over three years to finally capture the kid, well not that much of a kid anymore, he was more of a very young man. He was 24 years old so of course he would be more of a man.

Three years ago did the war end with Voldemort as the victor. He still had a hard time believing that it actually is over. The war had lasted for about four years. Harry had been fighting the whole time. His friends had died and so many others. Hermione and Ron had Voldemort himself tortured and finally killed. Voldemort was kind of proud that he had been able to see Harry Potters face when he killed them. He had looked like he wished that he would had been the one that had to take the Dark Lord's killing curse.

Harry himself had never given up even once, it just looked like that to some people that only looked at the surface of things all the time. He would never had given up taking revenge on Voldemort for killing everyone he cared about and loved.

Now that Harry laid on the floor in front of him, glaring up with so much hate and sadness with his weary eyes, like to look in a very old man's eyes, he was thinking if it was really worth this struggle, he could just give up… but he would never do that, because he was after all Harry Potter and he was very hard to kill, and almost impossible to make lose hope. Of course he had lost hope many times during the war, but he still did what he believed to be right and to take revenge. And he always stood up again unlike Ginny, she gave up after just one year into the war and she was now a very tortured slave to bored Death Eaters.

Harry would never be able to look at her the same ever again. After all she said to him to just give up, that the hope died as soon as the war begun.

Neville and Luna had never given up either but they both had died at the hands of Bellatrix and so had many others. They had at least been able to die side by side unlike many others.

But Harry was very glad that he had been able to kill her after torturing her the way both she and Voldemort had done to his friends. If he had not he himself had probably died a few years ago.

Voldemort still was in chock over the fact that they had actually been able to capture the wild man. He started laughing when he noticed the look in Harry's eyes.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" Voldemort said while looking down at Harry. "You have looked better… and cleaner."

Death Eaters along the wall started laughing with their Lord.

"Like you look any better, I bet you have not even looked in a mirror to see your own ugly face!" Harry retorted angrily.

Instead of laughing Voldemort shot a curse at him. He stared screaming.

"This is a curse I have made myself. I'm pleased to hear you like it." Voldemort said in a calm voice as he looked down at the whimpering man.

"Yeah, I really like it." Harry said sarcastically when he finally got his breath back. "So what are your big plan for me? Torture me? Kill me?"

"Well, I think I can find an appropriate place for you here…" Voldemort replied slowly.

The Death Eater started snickering in the background.

"That was what I expected I guess. Though I know something you don't know." Harry said with a smug look in his emerald eyes. "You just have to wait for it. And one more thing _Tom_, you are never going to win this war!"

Voldemort raised his wand and shouted "_Crucio!_" Harry tried to stop himself from screaming, and bit his under lip hard so it started to bleed. Voldemort did not release him from the curse for over one hour.

Harry got sent to a cell in the dungeons. He got tied up with eight chains, out of caution. Two on every arm and leg. One around his neck and one around his waist. Then he could not move at all they left him there.  
>Harry looked around the best he could and saw at the cell opposite of his laid a familiar blond haired man.<p>

"Draco." He tried to not be too loud, after all he was not in the mood getting caught by the Death Eaters right after Voldemort had tortured him. "Draco Malfoy!"

The blond looked up and his eyes widened when he saw him.

"Well this was a surprise." Draco sat up slowly while holding his side. "I have not seen you in a few years. They finally caught you?"

"Depend on who you ask."

"You have a plan?"

"Yup, you really think that Harry Potter the boy-who-lived is going to get caught after seven years without a plan?"

"That was a good question, you want some help? I really want to kill him! He has had me locked inside here for two years, and tortured me at every moment he had time for it!"

"Yeah… I think I can include you in it… Do you mind if I use your mind to tell you the plan. I'm not sure the plan will work, I am therefore a not so sure if I want to include you but you can hear it at least."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Said Draco and closed his eyes at the same time as Harry.


End file.
